Garagos
| power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Chaotic Neutral | symbol3e = A counterclockwise circle of five arms clutching swords | homeplane3e = | realm3e = Warrior's Rest | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Destruction Plunder Skill-at-arms War | domains3e = Chaos, Destruction, Gluttony, Strength, War, Wrath | worshipers3e = Barbarians, fighters, rangers, soldiers, spies | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "The Tentacus" (a pinwheel of five black snaky arms, each ending in a Longsword) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demigod Formerly: Greater deity | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | symbol2e = Tentacus (a counterclockwise pinwheel of five black snaky arms, each ending in an identical sword) | homeplane2e = Pandemonium/Cocytus Formerly: Limbo | realm2e = Battle Garde | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = War, skill-at-arms, destruction, plunder | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Wolverines Weasels Dire wolves | plants = | monsters = Worgs | minerals = Red or black gems | colors = Red, black | misc manifestations = Blood of the God Sound of clashing weapons Frenzies | manifestation refs = }} Garagos ( }}), the Lord of War, was a god of war and exarch of Tempus, though he focused more on destruction than war itself. History During the age of Netheril, Garagos was part of the Netherese pantheon and was known as Targus. Some time around or shortly after the fall of Netheril, the interloper deity Tempus managed to slay Garagos. Survived by die-hard followers in several regions surrounding the Sea of Fallen Stars and a church in Westgate, Garagos mysteriously and unexpectedly reappeared in Westgate's harbor during the Time of Troubles. Much quicker to anger and slower to show mercy than he was before his death, Garagos found most of his followers in brigands, bandits, and priests of the Deities of Fury who paid him lip service in battle. In 1368 DR, Garagos appeared personally to slay a marilith named Glackzana who was building a temple to herself in his guise. Relationships Tempus merely tolerated Garagos for reasons of his own, reasons that many Realms scholars believed stemmed from the fact that Tempus disliked mindless slaughter and destruction, and would be obliged to take on that portfolio if he slew his rival. Though both were chaotic neutral in moral alignment, Garagos was far more heedless than Tempus in what war wrought, reveling in destruction and slaughter while the greater deity valued honorable combat; this distinction between the different modes of war they represented may be the reason that Ao did not enforce his otherwise strict edict against portfolio sharing by stripping one or the other of his dominance over War. Activities When Garagos manifested his avatar, it was usually to wander Godswalk Keep in the Barony of Great Oak in the Border Kingdoms during the Meeting of the Three. There he railed against the manifestations of Jergal and Sharess whom he could not harm but inexplicably returned to. Followers Clerics of Garagos, known as Bloodreavers, spent their days fomenting strife throughout the continent, knowing that each conflict contributed to Garagos's continuing rebirth. They believed that Garagos eventually would regain his divine strength, unseating the hated Lord of Battles and reclaiming the mantle of Deity of War. They continually created and expanded networks of spies, faithful warriors, and other agents to increase the power of the cult, and the leadership of a cult cell was usually determined by the result of power plays between the agents of rival clerics. Appendix Further Reading * * * * References Connections Category:Exarchs Category:Demipowers Category:Greater deities Category:Chaotic neutral deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Seven Lost Gods of Westgate Category:Strength domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Human deities Category:Netherese deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Gluttony domain deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Warrior's Rest Category:Inhabitants of Cocytus Category:Inhabitants of Pandemonium Category:Inhabitants of Limbo Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes